


It Matters

by Maimat



Series: Hunting and Gathering [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maimat/pseuds/Maimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really matter how it started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Is part of Hunting and Gathering series- unrelated/possibly related short stories under 1500 words.

IT MATTERS

"So, how do you think it started?" Andrea poked the dying fire with a stick and looked up at Daryl. It'd been a good night. Daryl had brought back a deer, and it was a welcome change from the squirrel. For once there were no arguments about what they should do or could do, and it was like everyone had just pretended for one night that the world wasn't so different than it used to be.

"You asking me?"

She looked around at the no one else who was sitting with them and nodded. "Yeah."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." She said it with conviction.

And Daryl just shrugged. "Knowing isn't going to change it. It's not going to bring anyone back."

"It makes a difference if we can avoid doing something like this again."

Daryl laughed. "You're sure people did this?"

"Well, who do you think did?"

"Aliens. You heard Jenner back at the CDC, even he didn't know what the hell it was. If they were the ones caused it, you'd think at least they'd have some idea what it's made of."

It was too dark for Andrea to see the expression on his face to tell if he was messing with her or not. "You really think that?"

"Better than thinking it was some douchbag with a test tube and microscope."


End file.
